What makes me happy
by PkmnMaster10
Summary: Just a regulur day in May's life, but something happenend. Suck at summarys. They are OOC. Contestshipping,DAML,MayXDrew.


**What makes me happy**

**Authors note: This is my very first fanfic. Apologize for any misspelling and grammar. I know they are OOC but I'm working on it. (I'm not English or American)**

''I can't believe it!''

It must be wrong. How could I get an F on the math-test? I had studied the whole weekend.I put the test on my desk and just stares at it as if everything around me didn't exist. This was proven to be wrong when someone snatched the paper from me. I really didn't want to hear his opinion on my failure.

''Really, May? An F again?'' Says a voice I could never mistake who it belonged to.

''Shut up, Drew! Give it back!''

He pushes the paper in my face as he says: ''Take it easy, I just wanted to see how bad it was this time.''

Drew. We have known each other since we were babies. Our moms have been best friends as long as I can remember. And we're neighbors, just a fence between our houses. I and Drew are best friends even if we are fighting and bickering all the time.

''Hello? Anyone home?'' He asks and waves his hand in front of my face.

I shake my head to try and wake up from my thoughts. He sits in front of me, with his typical smirk. He thinks he's so superior when he smirks at me. It never occurred to me that he only smirks at me, until now. I have never seen him smile a genuine smile. The school bell rings to signal that the school day is over. I wake up from my thoughts once again, by getting my test in the face.

''You might try listening to the lesson instead of daydreaming about me'' I heard Drew say before leaving the classroom.

What does he think, anyway?! That all girls dream about him just because he is smart, popular, charming, good looking and have great eyes. He has an unusual eye color. Green. When I see him in the eyes, I get a warm, cozy feeling inside me. Believe it or not but I am in love with my best friend. Don't know how, when or why, but, that's life I guess.

''What are you still doing here?'' Asks the teacher.

''Nothing. Just checking that I haven't forgotten something'' I respond quickly.

I have become pretty good at lying. It often happens that I remain in the classroom. I quickly trotted off before she asked more questions.

When I come out to the front of the school, I discover that Drew is not under the oak tree, where he usually stands to wait for me. We always go home together after school because we live next to each other. He must have been in a hurry. Oh well, I won't die going by myself.

I can't stop thinking about what Drew said: That I should stop daydreaming about him. It's not my fault that I'm in love with him. Or, maybe it is. I continue to think about my dilemma, while I was crossing the road to get home. When I arrive to my street I see Drew standing in front of my house. I wonder what he's doing. When I get near enough, I see that he has a rose in his hand.

''Why didn't you wait for me after school?'' I ask sadly.

''Because I would have time to get this rose for you'' he replies, and gives me the rose while he smirks as he always does.

I can feel how the butterflies fly around in my stomach, and how my face becomes hot. No, I can't blush in front of him. Then he will say some comment about how irresistible he is or how good looking he is. Why should fate be against me?! But ... There was never any comment. I look up at him, and what do I see? Well, Drew blushes too! Now the gods must have heard my prayers, or this is a dream.

''Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?'' He asks nervously, still red in the face.

''Huh?! As a date, with me?'' I ask him with a trembling voice and surely just as red as he is.

He only nods without saying anything. What should I say? A guy like Drew can get any girl he wants, but why did he choose me? What am I saying?! He has not chosen me. He just asked if I wanted to go on a date with him.

''Are you going to reply sometime today?''

I look at him. He sounds a bit annoyed. Best to respond before he goes or changes his mind.

''Sure'' I reply fast. ''I would like to go on a date with you.''

Then the unpredictable happens. He smiles at me. Not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. I thought I would faint. But what happened then was nothing compared with his smile. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

''Good, I'll pick you up at seven. Wear whatever you want. You look great in anything'' he says and walks past me into his house.

I was petrified. Had it been for real, or am I asleep? I pinched myself in the arm but I still stood in front of my house with the rose in my hand. The rose. I had forgotten it when Drew kissed me. It was a red rose, a sign of love. I felt very happy inside. Maybe he liked me too. I really wonder how my day could begin so badly, but still finish this good.

''May! Are you going to just stand and dreaming all night or are you going to come in and eat?'' I heard mom call from the door.

''Coming'' I replied as I walked towards the door. I really need to stop dreaming away in my thoughts. But it is the thoughts that make me happy. Especially the ones about Drew.

**The end**

**Please review :D Feel free to criticize.**


End file.
